This invention relates to balustrades, and more specifically to a balustrade having means for easy and positive connection of a series of balusters to a top or bottom rail.
Various means have been proposed and used for connection of balusters to a rail. According to an example of such known means, a pair of opposed connectors project outwardly from each of a series of apertures formed in a rail. These connectors are inserted into each hollow baluster, and a wedge is then driven in between the connectors for rigidly joining the baluster to the rail. This method is disadvantageous in view of the difficulties involved in the production of the rail with its connectors and in the assemblage of the complete balustrade. Moreover, since the balusters are subject to internal pressure from the driven-in wedges, cracks or fissures tend to be produced therein after extended periods of use.
Another method is known in which an end portion of each hollow baluster is cut off, and the opposed ends of the remaining baluster proper and the severed end portion are held in abutment against the marginal edge portion of an aperture formed in the top surface of a bottom rail from both sides thereof. A headed pin is succeedingly driven into the severed baluster end portion, the aperture and the baluster proper. This method also has a drawback in connection with the extra time and trouble required for cutting off the end portion of each baluster. The possible formation of cracks or fissures in the balusters with the lapse of time is a problem in common with the precedingly described method.
According to still another example of the prior art means, a hollow, metal-made cylinder is fitted over one end of each baluster, and this cylinder is inserted into and through an aperture formed in the top surface of a bottom rail. Pressure is then applied to the cylinder from its both ends to form bellows like pleats therein, thereby causing the same to clamp the top surface of the bottom rail and also to tightly embrace the end portion of the baluster that has been fitted therein. However, the application of pressure to the cylinder from the opposite sides of the bottom rail, in a manner well calculated to produce the anticipated results, is a highly troublesome operation that requires a rather complex mechanism. It is also a disadvantage of this known method that the balusters cannot necessarily be connected to the rail with a required degree of firmness.